When straightening conventional vehicle frames or unibody frames it is often necessary to exert horizontal pulls at various elevations. Although frame straightening machines capable of performing such horizontal pulls at various elevations heretofore have been provided, most of these frame straightening machines are very complex and expensive. Accordingly, a need exists for a simplified pull assembly which may be readily floor anchored and utilized to exert a horizontal pull at various different elevations.